


Punch Drunk Love

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta attended a family seminar with Jaemin. The facilitator asked them to compliment each other but the couple couldn't even look at each other's eyes. As their son, Jaemin did what he needs to do.





	Punch Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I'm going to sleep now because I need to wake up at 4 in the morning and here I am... writing a Yutae fic after watching Star Road that made the whole Yutae Nation cry. 
> 
> Song title was based from SHINee's Punch Drunk Love because this is the song that's playing inside my head.

 

Yuta doesn't even know how they ended up here in this small room with five couples and their children. All he ever thought is that they're going to have a seminar regarding on how to make the family go strong. His small family doesn't need it anyway but their son, Jaemin, insisted that they should attend for the sake of his friend's parents.

 

Taeyong, on the other hand, enjoys watching the other parents go lovey dovey in front of them, giving compliments on how they love each other and even saying their vows again. It was a bit cheesy for him but he enjoys the cheeses as long as he's not going to do it with the love of his life. Yes, he loves Yuta a LOT but he couldn't stand on looking at him whenever he says "I love you" or even say "I miss you". He prefers to say it in the most subtle way like hugging, kissing or during their sexual intercourse which of course requires a lot of dirty talks.

 

"... and forever, we will never let each other go." The other parent said to his husband. Yuta wanted to sleep but his son keeps on elbowing him, asking to listen and focus. Funny that he always say this to his son but he, as the parent, couldn't even do it.

 

"Now for the next couple, may I call in Jaemin's family." The facilitator said and Jaemin stood up but his parents remain seated. Jaemin's eyebrow raised, pulled his parents' arms and pushed them to the front. Yuta looked at Taeyong awkwardly while Taeyong keeps on looking at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the universe.

 

"Dad? Papa? Can you please compliment each other?" Jaemin asked, pulling his parents' arm again and linking it with each other. Yuta lamely held Taeyong's hand while Taeyong bit his lips shyly, glancing at his husband like a kid who's having a crush on his playmate.

"Why do we need to do this?" Yuta was the first one to speak. "Because you both love me so much and I want to know how much you love each other." The seven years old said, starting to feel annoyed at his parents' stubborness.

"We are not used to...this.." Taeyong admits, looking at his son with pleading eyes.

"Then how did you confessed to him?" Jaemin asked and this made Taeyong shut his mouth up. Yuta looked at Taeyong teasingly and smiled a little, remembering the time that Taeyong went to his house with a box of chocolate and manga comics to ask him for a date. The chocolates are too common but he won his heart with the manga comic one.

"I'm not good in words." Taeyong said, looking at the audience who are all anticipating their speeches. "I know. You even brought a copy of your speech when you asked me to be your boyfriend." Yuta added which made Taeyong blush and the audience coo.

"Just do it, Dad." Jaemin demands, getting impatient. His son's glare is so intimidating that he couldn't do anything at all but to give up and say whatever he can say. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his husband and his son. He glanced on his husband's anticipating eyes and choked up.

 

"Yuta..." He started while looking at the ground. "... it's been seven years since that we got married. We got ups and downs as a couple and thank goodness that we had overcome it together. Being with you is the best thing that happened in my life. We are destined together... me, you and our son. Lets do our best and love each other until the end of time. I love you.. thank you.. aishiteru." Jaemin is the first one to clap his hands loudly. Yuta, on the other hand, cannot stop himself from grinning and getting red. All he wanted to do now is to get buried in embarrassment.

"Gosh.. this is so embarrassing." He said while covering his face with his hands. Jaemin forced him to put it down and urged Yuta to speak up.

"You too, Papa." Taeyong was right, Jaemin can be so intimidating. He looked at his husband shyly then looked at the ground too, hoping that the heavens will give him good vocabulary words to express his whole feelings for the other.

"Taeyong.. it's... it's hard for me to open up to you like this...but you know how much I appreciate everything that you do to me. You are my husband, my savior, my best friend and my soulmate. You're always there for me whenever I need someone to hold on. Yes, you are right, we are destined to each other. I love you too from the bottom of my heart. Saranghae." All Taeyong wanted to do is to jump off the cliff and scream. Confessing to each other is one of the hardest thing that they could do to each other but with the help of their son, they knew how much importance they are to each other.

 

 

The program ended with a big smile on their faces. Jaemin held both of his parents' hands and led them both to the car. As they rode it, Jaemin teased his parents on the back seat. "Destined together... soulmate... aishiteru... saranghae.. I didn't know you are both sappy, Daddy and Papa."

The couple blushed again and looked away from each other. They maybe not open to each other but they can feel the love and care that both of them had shown for the past seven years.

 

 

 


End file.
